Adaptive optics (“AO”) are used to control deformable mirrors to compensate for phase aberrations introduced, for example, by the turbulence in the Earth's atmosphere or by the optical elements between a distant object and its local sensor. In an adaptive optics system where a deformable mirror (“DM”) is used, the wavefront correction capability of the system can often be restricted by the limited stroke of the mirror. In specific cases where a DM is used to correct the tip/tilt, or to direct the beam direction, the range of the tip/tilt angle achievable is extremely small. Large-stroke deformable mirrors are available, but are only able to operate at slower speeds (i.e., with lower bandwidth).